poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving at the Resistance Base/Interrogating Rey
Here's how Arriving at the Resistance Base and Interrogating Rey goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. we see the Reistance Fleet arriving at the Illeenium system Finn sees Poe survived the crash on Jakku rolls to him Poe: BB-8, my buddy, it's good to see you. BB-8: (beeps) Poe: Finn saved you? Where is he? Finn Oh, no. Finn: Poe? Poe Dameron, you're alive? Poe: Buddy! So are you! Twilight: Are you Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance? Poe: Yes. Finn BB-8 said you saved him. Mac Grimborn: We helped him. Poe: You completed my mission, Finn--his jacket That's my jacket. Finn: Oh. to take it off but Poe stops him Poe: No, no, no, no. Keep it. You've earned it. cut to the Reistance control room Starlight: Leia, this is Finn. He needs to talk to you. Leia: And I need to talk to him. Finn It was incredibly brave for what you did: Renouncing the First Order, saving this man's life. Finn: Thank you, ma'am, but a friend of mine's been captured. Leia: Twilight told me about the girl. I'm sorry. Mac Grimborn: Finn's familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian system. Leia: We're desperate for anything you can tell us. Duchess: We need to rescue Rey from that Kylo Ren and our enemies. Leia: And I'll help as I can, but 1st, this man needs to tell us all that he knows. then cut back to the Starkiller Base Rey: Where am I? Kylo Ren: You're our guest. Rey: Where is everyone? Daybreaker: You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call "friends"? Drago: We have no idea. Nightmare Moon: My master is not a creature in a mask. removes his mask Davy Jones: We know you've seen the map. And now you will give it to us. Rey: I'm not giving you anything. King Sombra: We shall see. uses his powers but Rey resists him Rey: You, you're afraid, that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader. and our villains look shocked Supreme Leader Snoke: The scavenger resisted you? Quintessa: She is strong with the Force, my Master. Untrained, but stronger than she knows. Supreme Leader Snoke: And the droid? General Hux: Arrives Ren believed that it was no longer valuable to us. That the girl was all that we needed. As a result, the droid has likely been returned in the hands of the enemy. They may have the map already. Supreme Leader Snoke: Then the Resistance must be destroyed before they can get to Skywalker. Queen Chrysalis: If I may, Supreme Leader, Captain Phasma's probe droid has tracked their reconniscience ship to the Illeenium system. Supreme Leader Snoke: Good. Then we will crush them once and for all. Daybreaker: Prepare the weapon, General Hux. General Hux: Yes, Captain Daybreaker. King Sombra: Supreme Leader, we can get the map from the girl, we just need your guidance. Supreme Leader Snoke: If what you say about this girl is true, bring her to me. Category:Dark scenes Category:Darkness moments scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Shadow scenes Category:Scenes